Lady's Night
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Rebecca no podía creer como había sido su día; primero había despertado sola en su cama el día de su aniversario de bodas, había pasado casi todo el día preparándose para ir a una discoteca a la que no quería ir de verdad y cuando quería vengarse del causante, se hallaba demasiada ebria para hacerlo. [Reto: "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.]
**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un oneshot escrito en respuesta a un reto conmemorativo al día de la mujer. Sinceramente ya desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribir sobre esta pareja que me encanta demasiado, por lo cual seguramente seguiré escribiendo de ellos en algún futuro.**

 **No tengo mas que decir. Espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.**

 **Advertencias:** _SemiAu - Leve OoC_

 **Disclaimer:** _La franquicia de Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

 **Summary:** _Rebecca no podía creer como había sido su día; primero había despertado sola en su cama el día de su aniversario de bodas, había pasado casi todo el día preparándose para ir a una discoteca a la que no quería ir de verdad y cuando quería vengarse del causante, se hallaba demasiada ebria para hacerlo._

* * *

 _ **Lady's night**_

Rebecca Chambers salió malhumorada del departamento, no sin antes azotar la puerta con una fuerza enorme considerando su menudo cuerpo. Caminó hacia el elevador dando fuertes pisadas y ganándose las miradas extrañadas de sus vecinos, quienes la conocían de sobra por ser una mujer calmada y muy sociable y que ahora se alejaban de ella al ver su ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por la furia.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar si le sucedía algo. Todos en aquel edificio de departamentos la conocían bastante bien. Sabían que se había mudado apenas hace unos tres años junto a su esposo y que eran un matrimonio ejemplar, sin hijos (cosa que era tema de conversación de las cotillas mujeres del edificio) y sin ninguna clase de problemas o al menos, hasta este momento.

Pero no podrían culparla si conocieran la razón de su malhumor. Cualquier mujer estaría en su misma posición e incluso se sumarian a su enojo por tal desfachatez cometida.

Porque desde hace varios días le había estado lanzando indirectas para que no se le olvidara; desde señalar la fecha en el calendario hasta escribir pistas con los imanes en el refrigerador. Y cuando esperaba algo, mínimo una rosa o una carta escrita mano, no necesitaba algo costoso ¡sino que se acordara el muy desconsiderado! Después de todo, su cuarto aniversario de casados era importante ¿no?

Entró al elevador y presionó el botón de que la llevaría a la planta baja. Esperó a que las puertas se cerraran y por fin pudo maldecir a su antojo. No quería que nadie la tachara de burda e inmadura, pero estaba sumamente enfadada y de alguna manera tenía que liberar toda esa furia en contra de su actual y quien sabe-probable-futuro exesposo.

Incluso la noche anterior se vistió especialmente bonita para él y como si lo hiciera a propósito, se pasó trabajando en la computadora hasta la madrugada. Ella, como buena esposa entregada lo había esperado con la mejor disposición, pero no, se cansó de esperarlo y antes de darse cuenta, cayó dormida sin saber más de él.

La música del elevador llegó a sus oídos y por vez primera quiso tener su beretta de nuevo con ella para asestarle un par de disparos a la bocina para que se callara. _"Maldita sea la hora en que TerraSave prohibió portar armas"_ pensó, golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos en un vano intento de dañar el suelo y no sentirse tan mal. Quería dispararle a algo, romper algo de tan furiosa que se sentía y lo peor de todo es que el causante no se hallaba ni cerca.

Tal vez fue porque tenían un caso realmente importante, pudiera ser que una nueva empresa transnacional maligna estuviera experimentando con humanos o creando armas de destrucción masiva o algo así. ¡Estaba intentando excusarlo por todos los dioses!

" _Debió ir al trabajo el muy cobarde"_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminó hacia la recepción sin dar los usuales buenos días a la recepcionista que de vez en cuando coqueteaba con su esposo ni al amable guardia que siempre le abría la puerta y le ayudaba con las bolsas. No tenía humor ni para falsas sonrisas ni para ser amable en absoluto.

Billy usualmente se levantaba poco antes que ella y ambos se bañaban, vestían y preparaban el desayuno entre los dos; eran contadas las ocasiones donde su amada costumbre cambiaba, ya fuera por alguna sorpresa que le hacia el día feliz, por un caso sumamente difícil que tenía a su esposo en las nubes o, como seguramente sucedió en esta ocasión, se dio cuenta de que hizo algo estúpido u omitió algo importante y huyó antes de que ella despertara.

" _Bien me dijo mi madre, todos los hombres son iguales"_

Salió a la calle y alzó la mano para pedir un taxi. Pronto se encontró en camino hacia la sede neoyorquina de Terra Save donde actualmente trabajaba al lado de sus compañeras y mejores amigas. Sacó el celular de su bolso y lo observó sabiendo que poco a poco, su enojo crecía más. Billy no se había dignado a hablarle y ni siquiera un mísero mensaje. Se las iba a pagar, era eso o no se llamaba Rebecca Chambers.

Cuando llegó a su destino pagó y bajo del vehículo sin molestarse en algo más. Atravesó las puertas del edificio y cuando menos lo esperó se vio abordada por una de sus mejores amigas.

—¡Ahh! —gritó tomada por la sorpresa al verse rodeada por unos menudos brazos que la levantaron del suelo unos centímetros. —¿Claire? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo que, qué día es hoy? —preguntó algo asombrada. —Es tu aniversario, estoy segura. Cuéntame cómo fue, ahora.

Rebecca suspiró derrotada. Desde que conoció a la castaña, esta se había autoproclamado como su hermana mayor y a partir de ese momento, la había ayudado en muchas ocasiones. De verdad que Claire era como la hermana que siempre quiso tener, le debía mucho y jamás terminaría de pagárselo. Pero, en momentos como estos, contarle los altibajos de su relación solo la hacían entristecer, sobre todo desde que la castaña misma discutió con Piers hace un par de semanas y, aun peleados, este se había ido de un viaje de trabajo. Claire había confiado mucho en que este día seria especial para ella.

—Ni siquiera se acordó —confesó Rebecca desviando la mirada.

Claire bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por su amiga. —Lo siento, Rebecca.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, ya sospechaba que sucedería. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás tú? —preguntó la castaña intentando cambiar de conversación. Después de su etapa de enojo y furia, la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla. —¿Ya se dieron las pases?

Ahora fue el turno de Claire de suspirar abatida. Rebecca lo notó y coloco su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja en señal de apoyo. —No debes preocuparte, Piers te ama, recuerda que un soldado a veces no puede rechazar órdenes.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió resignada. —Es solo que a veces me gustaría que estuviera más tiempo aquí, ¿no crees? Supongo que lo mismo para ti.

—No puedo negarlo, pero a veces me gustaría golpearlo.

Y la risa contagiosa de Claire invadió el recinto. Rebecca sonrió, sabiendo que había conseguido, al menos, recuperar un poco del buen ánimo de su amiga.

—Sí, supongo se lo merecería —respondió Claire con una mano sobre su abdomen debido a la risa. —¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos vengarnos.

Y el brillo malicioso que tantas veces había visto en los ojos azules de su amiga apareció. Pocas veces había visto el ingenio de la Redfield para hacer algo malo, pero sabía que siempre eran por una buena causa y mientras ella no fuese el blanco, no debía preocuparse demasiado.

—Te escucho —contestó, más guiada por el enojo y no por el sentido común.

—Tenemos que reclutar a alguien más para que todo salga a la perfección; tú déjamelo a mí.

 **~xXxXxXxXxXx~**

Más pronto de lo esperado su turno terminó en la compañía y antes de saberlo, Claire la habia arrastrado hasta su auto para subirla al asiento del copiloto y comenzar a conducir sin rumbo conocido. Durante toda la mañana se entretuvo trabajando, no logrando pensar en su predicamento, porque si ahora era sincera consigo misma, la idea de vengarse no sonaba tan agradable, sobretodo porque aún no sabía como su amiga como lo haría.

—Y… ¿me dirás a dónde vamos? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Ten paciencia, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

—Claire, deberías tener la delicadeza de decirme a donde me llevas antes de arrastrarme, ¿sabes?

Claire la observó al detenerse en un semáforo en rojo. —Si te lo decía, probablemente te negarías.

—Entonces sabes que igualmente podre negarme cuando lleguemos —respondió frunciéndole el ceño. No tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué consistía la idea de su amiga, pero le gustaba cada vez menos.

—Bien, cartas sobre la mesa —dijo Claire para de nuevo comenzar a avanzar a través del tráfico. —Quiero que salgamos; que les demostremos que podemos divertirnos y que no los necesitamos.

—¿Y qué más? —volvió a preguntar la castaña.

¿Eso era todo? Rebecca estaba casi segura que ese era solo la punta del iceberg; Claire no escatimaba en astucia cuando de planear venganzas se trataba y se olía a trampa.

—Eso es todo —respondió sin mirarla, concentrada en el camino.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

—Oh, bueno… Ya llegamos —dijo ella señalando una casa de dos pisos color crema que ella conocía bastante bien.

—¿Y por qué venimos a la casa de Ada?

—Bueno… debo admitir que es la mejor cuando de atraer al sexo masculino se trata; la maldita atrae miradas, aunque esté tapada con un turbante.

Por un segundo notó algo de celos en la voz de su amiga, pero este pensamiento fue opacado tan pronto mencionó el "atraer al sexo masculino". Sabía que Claire no era de las que salían a divertirse sanamente, y menos cuando se trataba de su orgullo y sed de venganza.

—No; me niego totalmente —dijo Rebecca cruzándose de brazos. —No iré a cazar hombres para vengarme de Billy.

—Está bien, yo iré con Ada y tú te regresaras en taxi… ¡oh cierto! Me dijiste que habías olvidado tu cartera en tu casa y no tienes dinero. Bueno, puedes regresar caminando, ¿no?

Y Claire sonrió sabiéndose con la victoria ante la estupefacta mirada de Rebecca quien no sabía si todo esto lo había planificado desde la mañana o lo hacía conforme a la situación. De cualquier forma, Claire era brillante y, por esta ocasión, le había ganado.

Claire abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo dejándola con la boca abierta. Avanzó hasta la puerta de la casa y espero pacientemente hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su vehículo se dejó escuchar y Rebecca la alcanzó hasta su lugar.

—Te digo de una vez que no participare en esta tontería —susurró Rebecca malhumorada.

Claire sonrió ignorando el comentario de su amiga y tocó el timbre. Pronto, se escucharon dentro de la casa el sonido de unos pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el tan conocido rostro de facciones orientales perteneciente a Ada Wong.

—Hola Ada —saludó alegremente Claire.

—Claire, Rebecca; tenía tiempo que no las veía —respondió Ada un poco extrañada por la visita. —Pero pasen, no se queden fuera.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a recibidor y siguieron a su anfitriona hacia una pequeña mesa en la cocina donde Ada les invitó a sentarse. —¿Quieren tomar algo? —preguntó la ex-espía. —Pero cuéntenme, ¿cómo han estado? Tiene algo de tiempo que no se de ustedes.

—Sí, agua estaría bien, gracias —respondió Claire. —La verdad necesitamos un poco de ayuda, Ada.

Ada la observó curiosa; no era muy común que una mujer tan orgullosa como Claire pidiera ayuda. Seguramente debía ser algo muy importante para que estuviera aquí frente a ella.

—Igual, Ada, un poco de agua si no es molestia. Y con respecto a la ayuda, fue Claire quien ideó todo; yo no tengo que ver.

Ada observó a ambas mujeres, más curiosa aún. Las conocía desde hace tiempo; después de los últimos ataques terroristas a China y Estados Unidos, vinieron varios años de paz que estaban durando hasta estos tiempos. Y en esta época de paz hubo muchos cambios en las vidas de las personas, para todos los supervivientes de aquellos horribles eventos e incluso para ella misma. Se estableció con León en lo que parecía una relación equitativa, porque definitivamente alguien como ella no pensaba en el matrimonio y mientras esto sucedía conoció a muchas personas que en un principio consideró como enemigos y después de muchos años (y tropiezos, discusiones y casi amenazas de muerte) llegaron a un entendimiento y casi amistad.

Y, aun así, sus encuentros se limitaban a reuniones de amigos, nada más, porque ella desde luego no tenía tanta amistad con ellas. Por eso se le hacía extraña la llegada de ambas a su casa.

—Las escucho, entonces —dijo Ada sirviendo los dos vasos.

—Veras, ¿cómo te lo digo? —comenzó Claire. —Hoy es el tercer aniversario de bodas de Rebecca y su esposo lo olvido por completo.

—¡Claire! —exclamó Rebecca azorada. Si bien era cierto, no tenía por qué decírselo así; su amiga carecía muchas veces de algo conocido como tacto.

—Es cierto, no lo niegues —le reprendió Claire. —Estamos buscando una forma para que Billy se arrepienta de estar todo el día trabajando y no pasar tiempo con su hermosa esposa.

—Lo cual no engloba salir a atraer hombres —interrumpió Rebecca ante la mirada divertida de Ada.

Si bien Ada no las conocía del todo, en un principio las había evaluado a la perfección. Sabia como era cada una y mientras Claire era más impulsiva y se guiaba casi siempre por su instinto (como cualquier Redfield, debía admitir) y todo aquello que creyera correcto; Rebecca, por el otro lado, era más reservada, más pensante y sobretodo, metódica. La idea de salir a divertirse, aunque no fuera la mejor que se le había ocurrido a la pelirroja, era de las más usadas para captar la atención del hombre en cuestión y era claro que la siempre tímida y calculadora Rebecca, se mostraría reticente a la idea.

Claro que ella no estaba interesada en ser partícipe de toda esa farsa, ni mucho menos. Y, aun así, se preguntaba que había llevado a Claire a idear ese loco plan que era más propio de una adolescente desesperada y no de una adulta con una pareja estable.

Pero, ¿quién era ella para negarse a una noche de diversión a costa de otras?

La idea de ver a una probable Claire ebria y diciendo tonterías a diestra y siniestra se le hacía atractiva y sumamente divertida, incluso podría tomar algunas fotos y usarlas para chantajearla en algún futuro. Puede que ya no fuera una doble espía, pero aún le encantaba manejar los hilos en las relaciones y siempre tener el control, fuera como fuera. Y con Rebecca, apostaría todos sus ahorros a que terminaría llorando después de unas cuantas copas, igual podría tomarle algunas fotos.

No había que pensar demasiado.

—Bien, comprendo perfectamente —dijo Ada. —Ustedes solo déjenmelo a mí.

Y la sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable y conciliadora por parte de la ex-espía, le produjo a Rebecca un escalofrió que, de nueva cuenta, le aseguró que esta no era buena idea.

 **~xXxXxXxXxXx~**

―Esta no fue una buena idea —confirmó León por tercera ocasión. —Rebecca se debe sentir muy mal.

Billy sintió que, si ponía los ojos en blanco una vez más, sus irises se quedarían para siempre dentro de su cráneo. Meter a León en su plan había sido necesario, requería su ayuda para que todo saliera a la perfección. Lástima que su ahora compañero tuviera un sentimiento de sinceridad demasiado alto para alguien como él.

—Vamos, Piers estuvo de acuerdo e incluso regresara para arreglar sus diferencias con Claire —aseguró Billy. —Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y si tu no fueras tan… —alzó su mano como si buscara una palabra para definir la personalidad de su amigo —…correcto, sí, eso. Podríamos matar hasta tres.

León lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Yo no necesito engañar a mi esposa, Billy.

—Ey, yo no la estoy engañando. Soló fingí olvidar nuestro aniversario para darle una sorpresa —confesó apuntándole con el dedo. —Y deja de llamarme así, acuérdate que Billy murió hace años. Hombre, parece que lo haces a propósito, si algún día voy a prisión será tu culpa.

—Créeme, lo he pensado.

León se retiró de su oficina, dejándolo con una mirada fulminante que ni siquiera notó. Eso le pasaba por pedirle ayuda, sabía desde el comienzo que se negaría y, aun en el remoto caso de que aceptara, estaría molestándolo. León era un hombre demasiado correcto, siempre caminando por la senda del honor y las buenas costumbres; no es que el fuera un criminal o vándalo, solo que conocía un par de artimañas que le habían salvado el pellejo en numerosas situaciones.

Aun no entendía como rayos llegó a trabajar a este lugar, donde había encontrado a los personajes más variopintos que jamás había tenido el placer/desdicha de conocer.

Aun lo recordaba claramente, después de la explosión del complejo en las Montañas Arklay, había huido rumbo al sur. Pensaba que México era un buen lugar para crearse una nueva identidad y comenzar una nueva vida. No fue difícil, sabia con qué tipo de gente tenía que hablar y que era lo que tenía que hacer, así que pronto se vio con un nuevo nombre e identidad: _William Ohem_ , un camionero que trabajaba para las grandes corporaciones de supermercados.

Fue divertido en su momento, pero sabía que estar manejando camiones no era su proyecto a vida a largo plazo. Tampoco fue muy difícil escalar de puesto y ganar un poco más de dinero con el fin de regresar a Estados Unidos y buscar a cierta señorita que no había logrado sacar de su mente ni siquiera en las noches de borrachera gracias al tequila.

Primero había sido preocupación; si había sobrevivido a todo aquel desastre. Tenía esperanzas en ella, era una mujer habilidosa y con mucha suerte, pero a fin de cuentas el miedo a que algo le sucediera permanecía dentro de sí. Desde donde se hallaba, siempre intentaba buscar alguna manera de informarse, pero las noticias locales de Raccon City no traspasaban la frontera, claro, hasta que la noticia del desastre nuclear en la maldita ciudad ocurrió.

La noticia recorrió todo lo ancho del planeta: "Un accidente en la planta nuclear de Umbrella terminó por llevarse consigo a toda la ciudad". Fue un evento desastroso que horrorizo a toda la nación y a las naciones vecinas. Aun recordaba como Umbrella se había hecho labores de rescate e incluso dio apoyo a las familias de las víctimas, todo el mundo se enterneció ante tal altruismo, claro que el conocía la verdad y estaba seguro que la destrucción de la ciudad nada tenía que ver con un accidente en la planta nuclear.

Desafortunadamente, aquello disminuía las esperanzas de que Rebecca hubiera sobrevivido a nulas. Recordaba claramente que la noticia lo había derrumbado hasta un punto insospechado. Se había hallado tan abatido que incluso terminó ebrio en alguna cantina de mala muerte sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Y al día siguiente, después de una inolvidable cruda, había tomado la decisión de trabajar más duro para regresar y buscar a Rebecca, porque ella estaba viva, estaba seguro y no descansaría hasta no verla y sonreírle con aquella inocencia y ternura que pudo ver la primera vez que se encontraron.

Pasaron casi cinco años cuando la noticia de la quiebra de la Corporación Umbrella llegó hasta él. Ese día había sonreído porque la diabólica empresa por fin había sido acabada y porque las esperanzas de que cierta castaña sobrevivió habían revivido. Aquello hizo que renovara sus fuerzas para regresar y encontrarse con la castaña, ya era hora de apoyar en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

Un año después logró juntar el dinero suficiente para asegurarse que su identidad fuera permanente y no atrajera a los sabuesos de la policía que tal vez podrían seguir buscándolo. Así que se instaló en la ciudad de Nueva York y comenzó a buscar sin descanso.

Tardó más de lo esperado, pero logró encontrarla en una pequeña cafetería de la Gran Manzana. Aquel recuerdo siempre permanecería en su mente, al igual que la primera vez que la vio. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro y tomando un café en aquella fría mañana de invierno. Las dudas lo asaltaron ante la idea de presentarse, pero antes de que el pudiera decidirse a hacer algo, ella lo reconoció entre la multitud y le sonrió.

Fue la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás pudo ver y fue gracias a esa sonrisa que supo que todos aquellos años habían valido la pena.

Todo lo que siguió después de aquel maravilloso encuentro solo fue un cuento de hadas. Un par de años saliendo, posteriormente viviendo juntos y después su matrimonio, todo maravilloso e imposible de creer para alguien como él.

Pero aquí estaba, en la oficina, el día de su tercer aniversario de bodas, esperando el momento idóneo para iniciar con la que sería una noche inolvidable al lado de su hermosa esposa.

Seguro Rebecca se habría levantado echando chispas al creer que se le olvidó la fecha tan importante; no podía estar más equivocada. Desde hace un mes había comenzado a planear este día y fingir demencia había sido el primer paso. Hoy Rebecca no trabajaría, él llegaría a casa y comenzaría la fiesta con un magnifico regalo que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo (y algunas artimañas nada respetables).

—Adivina que, Billy —se escuchó la voz de León al momento de abrir la puerta. Billy lo observó nuevamente con el ceño fruncido e incapaz de creer que su amigo no tuviera el cuidado de usar su nombre. —Creo que tus planes no saldrán tan bien como creías.

León sonrió divertido.

—Explícate.

—Ada acaba de escribirme; parece que Claire convenció a Rebecca de ir a una discoteca para, ¿cómo lo dijo ella? "Olvidarse por unas horas de los cerdos que son los hombres".

—¿Y tu esposa que tiene que ver con todo? —preguntó Billy sorprendido ante la idea. Rebecca no era de las chicas que salían, de hecho, el apostaba que ella estaba negándose y había aceptado solo porque su pelirroja amiga insistió demasiado.

—Parece ser que fueron con ella para pedirle ayuda —concluyó León. —Ella las acompañara para cuidarlas.

Billy permaneció pensando en este nuevo escenario. Si bien esto cambiaba sus planes en gran medida, no todo estaba perdido o, al menos no aún. Bien podía entregarle su regalo, aunque definitivamente la cena tendría que ser cambiada; conocía perfectamente el aguante de su esposa para con el alcohol y si Rebecca bebía, aunque fuera solo una gota de licor, la encontraría inconsciente.

—León, más te vale que tengas más ropa que esas mudas que siempre te vemos en la oficina —bromeó mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Bueno? ¿Piers? Si, pasaremos por ti. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a una discoteca? Claire estará ahí. Perfecto, iremos por ti al aeropuerto.

—Espero que no estés sugiriendo que nosotros también iremos a ese lugar.

—¿Recuerdas a Isabelle de recursos humanos? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa y León asintió. —Ella está muy interesada en conseguir tu dirección y número de teléfono…

—No te atreverías, Billy.

—Oh señor Kennedy, de mí no depende dejar escritos tus datos en un papel y tirarlo por ahí.

Billy sonrió victorioso y León supo en ese momento que jamás debió considerarlo su amigo.

 **~xXxXxXxXxXx~**

Lo primero que notó Rebecca al entrar al establecimiento fue la densa capa de humo que distorsionaba su visión y llenaba sus fosas nasales de un horrible olor a cigarrillo. Desde mucho antes había predicho que sería una pésima idea y ahora, con el olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor atestando el lugar, no podía evitar recriminarse el haber aceptado.

Por tanto, dispuesta a acabar con esa farsa, se adentró al local con Ada y Claire a sus lados y sintiendo un frio nada agradable que le recorría las piernas con esa minifalda prestada. Aun no sabía cómo la habían convencido de vestir ese pedacito de tela que apenas y cubría lo estrictamente necesario y sobretodo con esos horribles tacones que no hacían otra cosa que moler sus pobres metatarsianos y hacerla caminar como un bebe que apenas está aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos.

—Vamos Becca, quita esa cara —pidió Claire a su lado. —Diviértete, ya estás aquí después de todo.

Rebecca asintió, reconociendo que de nada servía traer la carota de malhumorada que se había colocado desde la tarde. Debería intentar divertirse un poco como sugería su amiga, no tomaría nada, después de todo ella y el alcohol nunca se habían llevado, pero si podría bailar con Claire y reírse un poco.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame —pidió ella con sinceridad y sintiéndose un poco mal, ya que la idea de Claire había sido por ella.

—No pasa nada, veras que en un momento comenzaras a divertirte. Vamos por una mesa.

Desafortunadamente para Rebecca, el momento de diversión estaba tardando demasiado en llegar hasta ahí. Apenas ocuparon una mesa, cuatro hombres e había acercado a hacer platica y conocerlas. Admitía que fue algo que le levantó el ego y la hizo sentirse halagada, pero Ada y ella misma estaban casadas, y Claire tenía una relación formal. Por tanto, la invitación estuvo fuera de lugar y cuando la insistencia de los sujetos se volvió molesta, solo hizo falta una amenaza de la pelirroja y una fría mirada de la asiática para calmar los humos.

Después de eso, Claire había comenzado a tomar, subiéndosele el alcohol a la cabeza con demasiada rapidez. Un momento estaban hablando tranquilamente del trabajo e instantes después la pelirroja se andaba quejando del irresponsable novio que tenía, que seguramente terminaría la relación y trabajaría como loca para olvidarlo y conseguir un mejor prospecto pronto. Todo ello, mientras Ada parecía divertida al continuar su conversación que poco a poco iba llenándose de palabras ininteligibles, producto del alcohol que recorría su sistema.

—¿Y tú, Rebecca? —preguntó Ada sacándola de su ensoñación. —Supongo que no estás aquí por decisión propia.

Rebecca le sonrió dándole la razón. Había llegado ahí más que nada por Claire, pero, a fin de cuentas, todo esto fue planeado para olvidar el hecho de que su esposo había olvidado la fecha de su aniversario.

—¿Tu nunca has tenido problemas de ese tipo? —preguntó ella con algo de timidez. Tal vez Ada podía haber sido una rival en el pasado, pero ahora que estaba reformada, se podría considerar como algo cercano a una amiga.

—No lo puedo negar, los hombres son olvidadizos por naturaleza. No puedes culparlos por ello.

—Pero el jamás se olvida de otras cosas menos importantes.

—¿Y qué? Aun lo amas, aun te ama. Creo que no debería importarte si se acuerda o no de una fecha específica.

Rebecca quedó algo sorprendida por la profundidad de las palabras de la ex-espía. Ni en sus más delirantes sueños habría pensado que ella poseía un lado sentimental como ese… o que fuera tan objetiva y fría como para restarle importancia a hechos no primordiales.

—…creo que tienes razón —dijo ella con algo de inseguridad. Billy no era alguien muy detallista, pero aun así cuando él hacía algo para ella, era algo sumamente especial; tal vez debía perdonarlo… una última vez.

Y sin pensarlo más, tomó el primer vaso que estaba a su alcance y apuró un trago sin pensar demasiado. Tarde fue cuando sintió un calor quemante bajar por su garganta e instalarse en su estómago. Estuvo a punto de devolver aquel desagradable líquido, pero resistió las ganas al saberse en un lugar público, contó hasta diez y después hasta treinta, lo suficiente para que al momento de levantarse y querer ir al baño, todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzara a girar.

Maldita fuera su debilidad al alcohol, pensó frustrada. Observó a su mesa y pudo encontrar a una Claire semiinconsciente en la mesa y a una tranquila Ada que la veía con preocupación y algo de diversión.

" _Perfecto, ahora seré el hazme reír"_ pero el sonido del golpe de la cabeza de Claire contra la mesa le quitó esa idea. _"O al menos no seré la única"_

—Creo… creo que iré al baño —balbuceó un poco mareada.

—Ve con cuidado —respondió Ada, alzando su mano para saludar a los recién llegados cuando Rebecca ya se alejaba hacia el tocador.

—León, no pensé que también vendrías —dijo Ada al ver a los tres hombres llegar.

—Bueno, supongo que tampoco me vendría mal salir a bailar con mi esposa.

—Claro que no, lo tuvieron que amenazar —dijo Piers, ganándose una furibunda mirada del rubio e ignorándola por completo. Claire inconsciente era más importante, después de todo.

—Tranquilo, solo bebió más de la cuenta, no sabe beber al parecer —dijo Ada y Piers suspiró.

—Mañana se levantará de malas.

—Si buscas a Rebecca, fue al tocador.

Billy asintió y caminó en dirección hacia los baños. Si algo odiaba de estos lugares era el hecho de ser bastante concurridos, sin contar con que el olor a cigarro se le quedaría pegado a la ropa por mucho tiempo.

—Ey guapo, ¿quieres bailar? —preguntó una chica al verlo pasar.

—Lo siento, estoy casado —sonrió el mostrando el anillo.

Avanzó un poco más, ignorando las miradas coquetas que le lanzaban algunas mujeres y algunas de odio por parte de otros hombres. Pronto se acercó lo suficiente y vio salir a una tambaleante castaña de los baños. Desde su visión, Rebecca se hallaba demasiado ebria, ¿Cuánto habría bebido? Seguro que apenas un vaso, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Ey, Becca —llamó el acercándose.

—¿Billy? —preguntó ella intentando enfocar la vista. ¿Qué hacia su esposo ahí? ¿Pudiera ser que vino con alguna mujer y la estaba engañando? ¡Por eso no se había acordado de su aniversario!

" _Ese maldito hijo de su…"_

—Cariño te estaba buscando —alcanzó a decir cuando, en un burdo intento de golpearlo, Rebecca lanzó una cachetada al aire (bastante alejada de él, por cierto) no midiendo la fuerza de su golpe ni la inercia, perdiendo el equilibrio de una forma que ella no podría nombrar de otra manera que patética.

Afortunadamente Billy la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de golpear el suelo. —¿Rebecca?

Rebecca no podía creer como fue su día; primero había despertado sola en su cama el día de su aniversario de bodas, había pasado casi todo el día preparándose para ir a una discoteca a la que no quería ir de verdad y cuando quería darle un golpe a su irresponsable esposo, el alcohol le hacía una jugarreta y quedaba como una tonta.

—Becca, ¿estas llorando? —preguntó Billy horrorizado ante la imagen. —Ey, ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo entre gritos opacados por el ruido de la música. —¡Te olvidaste de nuestro aniversario, tonto!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el, sonriendo. —Claro que no lo olvide.

—¡Si lo hiciste! —respondió ella, intentando mantenerse de pie sin ayuda y dándose cuenta que tambaleaba demasiado. —Huiste en la mañana, es la primera vez que te veo hoy.

—Rebecca.

—Y no has respondido mis mensajes ni llamadas.

—Rebecca.

—De seguro fuiste a comprar un regalo para que yo olvide todo, ¿no es así? Nada te va a salvar de esto, Billy.

—Rebecca.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si nos vamos ahora, puede que aun alcancemos nuestro fin de semana en el caribe.

Y aquello fue como un golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire y terminó por casi llevarla al piso. De nueva cuenta agradecía sobremanera seguir entre los brazos de su esposo. —… ¿qué?

—Que planee este viaje desde hace un mes, te quería dar la sorpresa llegando del trabajo, pero como eres tan impaciente e imaginativa, creíste que lo había olvidado.

—…pero, ¿cómo? ¿cuando?

—Te lo explico en el camino —dijo el tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la salida. —Por cierto, por más que me guste como te ves, no quiero que salgas de nuevo con esa ropa tan corta.

Rebecca sonrió un poco, preguntándose si la alegría que sentía tenía algo que ver con el alcohol que tenía en la sangre. —¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Sí, Piers y Claire también vienen —respondió. —Va a ser un problema subir a esa mujer inconsciente.

Detrás de él, Rebecca se detuvo y con un tirón de su mano, lo atrajo hacia ella. Billy se dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso se vio entre los delicados brazos de Rebecca. El abrazó su cintura en respuesta.

—Discúlpame que haya pensado mal de ti, Billy.

Él tomo el rostro de Rebecca entre sus manos y alzó su mirada para observarla. —Descuida, ya me las cobrare cuando se te olvide una fecha importante.

 **~Fin~**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal quise que fuera mas cómico que dramático, ya después me encargare de hacer algo para llorar o morir de azúcar.  
Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros D'Lars**


End file.
